Fall Away (on hold till other story The Saddest Story is finished)
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: A girl hidden from the world all her life, she's never had a good moment untill she runs away that is untill she realizes she has ragges for clothes, no food, and no shelter in the bitter cold. Follow her as she discoveres a world of wonder in the 'Saim Hain Sol Circus' and possibley somthing she never knew exicted. Title might change.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning or End

'To die now or to die later that is the question' I thought as i sat on the roof of the rugged two story house. Behind me was the window to my shabby room, i did not have much but i was greatful for the little i had. Beyond me and the roof were pine trees, some as tall as a skyscraper and others as small as the house not including the even smaller trees that were fighting below the others for the yellow rays of sunlight that shown rarely here in the white winter cold land. I layed onto my back to watch the returning stars as they began to blink their lights on one at a time as dusk continued its role in life, 'So what now?'

Imaginary images of the _'Saim Hain Sole Circus'_ as it was called, appeared in my head. I had never seen an amusment park or circus before but i bet it was truely amazing like they say the _'Saim Hain Sole Circus' _is like.

As i continued to watch the sky i had almost fallen asleep, if it had not been for that last banging noise from downstairs i would not have jumped so high and on alert. Hearing nothing i grabed my small backpack and put it on before chaos would errupt, that first bang was only the beginning here. Ducking back into my room i checked to make sure i had everything, with only a few ragges for clothes and shoes it was not much to keep me warm in the snow i would have to walk in.

"But it's better then staying here" i whispered softly to reasure myself as i ducked out of the window and quickly in a few steps jumped off the roof. Landing with a thud on the ground i stayed where i was to be sure that _'He' _would not be comming after me. A quick glance onto the pourch revealed the black Sniper rifle laying against the wall next to the door, ammo scope and all, and even a small pocket knife. "Just as planned!"

Quietly i stepped up onto the pourch and stuffed the ammo and knife into my almost empty backpack. Footsteps heading upstairs alerted me that it was time to go, grabing the gun i ran into the forest while puting the strap of the gun around me to carry the gun easier.

It was quiet untill the engine of a vehicle started up, "Crap why can't running just be the easy part for once?!"

Looking up into the trees an idea formed, stragely it was not tree related. Looking back ahead i found a high mound of snow before i jumped and barried myself in it. With only enough view for one eye to look outside i watched quietly waiting for the on comming vehicle to pass. It seemed like ages while waiting in fear for the thousandth time in my life. I noticed now that it was beginning to snow, helping me by covering up my trackes quickly.

A light show through the trees blinding my one eye that was watching as it stopped. My heart pounding in my chest as panic over come me, watching him step off the rather large four-wheeler.

"You bitch!" he yelled kicking snow around "Where the hell are you?!"

He walked around more stoping right next to my mound of snow, "Stupid kid will freeze to death out here anyway" he barked as he turned towards his four-wheeler. Releif sure felt good at the moment as it washed of me seeing the sight of him leave.

'I was free for once, after all my 16 years of life here in Alaska i was free from his torment forever!'

After the excitment had died down a bit, i realized just how much of a situation i was in. I was homeless, had no food, barly clothes and defence, and i was absolutely freezing like cold water in a 100 degrees below freezer. "Guess that brings me back to my first question, To die now or to die later?"


	2. Chapter 2: Freezer

_Srry this is short but it's all i can think of for this section. I am currently working on the next chapter as i speek so no worries i should have up a new chapter soon. As always please review and/or give me some ideas if you have any i need and love everyone's ideas and comments. This will get better i promiss._

Pondering over my question i rose out of the mound of soft snow. Around me it was black but the sound of the harsh wind along with the soft sound of snow hitting the ground could be heard. I also heard some of the older trees groan as they were forced, almost pushed over in the wind that bullied them.

'Yah this is a much better situation...' i thought half sarcascly only to trail off as the wind almost knocked me over. I walked which ever way the wind forced me, it was easier to let it guide me in a direction rather then to fight my way through it.

I do not know how long i had been walking, it could have been hours or even a single day, but to me it had seemed like minuets. The cold had numbed me so much that i had no more feeling, the cold even numbed my train of thoughts. Nothing was important other that walking, "To stop means to die and i do not choose that."

I kept telling myself that for motivation, i had nothing other then words for comfort now. Walking was the easier part, untill your knocked down which i could not afford now.

Without even realizing what was infront of me i steped out onto ice, suddenly sliding and landing face down farther out onto the ice. It was still snowing hard making the way back i had slid hard to find, but thats not what bothered me. The ice cracking is what did. I looked down at the slightly grayish blackish ice below me to see me reflection; I was nothing but white my face, my hair, and all what complietly white or covered in snow making me look almost like a natural albino. Continuing to look at my reflection a crack split through it on the surface of the ice as fast as lightning, leaving me no time to realize i had fallen into the water below and was now half drowning.

A quick glance around me revealed nothing but black, i cold not even see the surface as i paniced, swiming around trying to find my way back to life above. But my attempts to save myself only sunk me deeper down into the little light that was shown, by now the sun had chosen to shine and reveal the direction i should have been swiming which would be below me in my perspective. Fighting to stay alive only left me in the same spot, which was sinking deeper into the black water. I looked back down towards where the surface was only to see the water brake and something comming fast towards me, somthing with wings of black that was heard to see in the same colored water. I blinked but that was the last time i saw him, leaving me stranded into what was black.

'I guess this would be latter...'


End file.
